


Edge of Sleep

by Limpet666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, non-binary! Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: Oswald is not a morning person, but it's made a little more bearable with Ed to wake him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. non-binary Edward.
> 
> For the prompt "On the Edge of Consciousness"

Oswald didn’t like mornings.

(Neither did Ed, but having held down a steady job at the GCPD for a number of years, he was used to getting up at a ‘sensible’ time.)

But Oswald resisted waking before midday with every fiber of his tiny being. It was why being a Crime Lord suited him so well; crime was best committed during the dark hours. He had no business being awake in the morning unless he was seeing it from the previous side.

That morning was no different, and as Oswald was gently called into waking by his lover, he let out a noise of argument and flung out an arm to try and silence him.

Only to find Ed was already out of bed, and the sheets where he had laid were long cold.

Another, softer noise of disappointment was muffled by the pillow, and Ed’s amused voice continued.

On the edge of his consciousness, Oswald felt the bed dip, then the sweet scent of a perfume settled on him. Light and pleasant and familiar.

The gentle weight of a hand rested on Oswald’s back, warm and pleasing,  before the tips of manicured nails started up a rhythmic tapping. Just a little too sharp to be soothing, and bit by bit Oswald was prevented from going back to sleep.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Ed’s voice was bright and too-loud, and as Oswald finally cracked open an eye to look up at him, the smile being directed down at him was obnoxiously cheerful.

Oswald made a weak protesting noise, but Edward was not deterred, “Come on, Mister Mayor, it’s time to get up.” 

A kiss was pressed to Oswald’s cheek, waxy from Ed’s lipstick, before the bed shifted again as his lover stood. 

Ed paused to straighten his skirt with quick movements, then crossed to the window, and before Oswald could protest flung apart the curtains, flooding the room with light.

Then he started talking, and talking, _and talking,_ and Oswald knew he had no hope of going back to sleep now.


End file.
